The Wubblog/Archives (November 2008)
November 03, 2008 - Halloween Fun! Well, even though Halloween is over, there is celebrating to be done. We got some GREAT photos back from Trick-or-Treaters that went out as Wubbzy. You'll find the adorable Noah and super cute Sterling all dressed up for candy collectin'. Both of these fantastic costumes were home crafted and what a great job! I also got a beautifully carved Wubbzy pumpkin, too! This photo comes from Kayleigh, a soon-to-be 2-year-old who is a super big fan of Wubbzy. Her mommy and a friend crafted their masterpiece pumpkin just for her. Great job on all of your Halloween crafts, guys! Keep sending more in! - Carrie November 03, 2008 - Halloween Fun!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2998865267/ November 03, 2008 - Halloween Fun! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999698300/ November 03, 2008 - Halloween Fun! 3.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999698242/ November 04, 2008 - Daniel's Wubbzy Costume Check out this awesome costume! I got this photo of Daniel from his mom, Bibi. Bibi knew that Daniel just had to have a Wubbzy costume, so she made one just for him. I love that the way that they used the rainbow wig and she even put a little birdie bird on his tail!! Way to get creative, guys. Thanks to everyone for sending in all of the great costume photos, and if you have one that you haven't sent in, don't be bashful. I'll keep postin' 'em! - Carrie November 04, 2008 - Daniel's Wubbzy Costume.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999137277/ November 05, 2008 - Model Notes I recently came across some model notes for Wubbzy, Widget and Walden. Model notes are designed to help artists keep characters looking consistent. Dozens of artists can work on a show at the same time, so most shows have what's called a Style Guide. These notes would be used most by a character designer or animator who would draw the characters in different positions. Style guides can be very basic or very extensive depending on the show. I'll see if I can dig up more for you to see, but these model sheets are a good start. You can see all of the tiny details that go into each character, and these are only brief notes! - Carrie November 05, 2008 - Model Notes.png November 05, 2008 - Model Notes 2.png November 05, 2008 - Model Notes 3.png November 05, 2008 - Handmade Wubbzy!! Check out this cool handmade Wubbzy! Bronx Girl Knits has written a great quick pattern to make a Wubbzy like this of your very own! -Angie November 05, 2008 - Handmade Wubbzy!!.png November 06, 2008 - Huggable Wubbzy! Wubbzy loves Hugs! November 06, 2008 - Huggable Wubbzy! (Small).png|''Due to size limitations, clicking this picture will link you to the reuploaded source on Flickr.|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/142620925@N02/31807432708/in/album-72157672900025377/ November 10, 2008 - Connor Rocks Widget OK, folks, every time I get a homemade ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! costume, they just keep getting better! Look at Connor - this is SO GREAT. First of all, he looks just like Widget - Mom and Dad did a great job putting this costume together for him... I love, LOVE the ears. Second - Connor looks like the happiest kid in the UNIVERSE in his costume. I'm sure that people couldn't get enough of this getup. Great work on the costume and I sure hope Connor had fun (though the photo leaves me with little doubt). Does anyone have a Walden or Daizy costume out there?? - Carrie November 10, 2008 - Connor Rocks Widget.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3018940565/ November 11, 2008 - Carter Turns 4 Happy Birthday, Carter! Carter's mommy sent us some great photos. She and a friend made a birthday plush for Carter based on Jenny C's plushy Wubbzy pattern. Check out Carter posing with his serious stash of Wubbzy toys. Also check at the cake that she made for him! Great job guys!! You put a lot of work into Carter's fourth birthday and it shows. - Carrie November 11, 2008 - Carter Turns 4.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3019772730/ November 11, 2008 - Carter Turns 4 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3018940663/ November 11, 2008 - Wubbzy Dance Contest! Wubbzy Dance Contest Submission! Here at Wubbzy, we are making the very tough decision of choosing our very favorite Wubbzy dancers for the Wubbzy Dance Contest. This is one of the many that I've watched... Isn't he adorable? And such a great dancer! : ) This is a very tight race! -Angie November 13, 2008 - Wubbzy Cake Decorating! Janice did a really fabulous job making this cake... To check out more of her Wubbzy cake pics, check out Janice's Corner. Wow! Wow! -Angie November 13, 2008 - Wubbzy Cake Decorating!.png November 17, 2008 - Joy is Crazy for Daizy! Check out little 5-yer-old Joy! She wanted desperately to be Daizy for Halloween, so her mommy put together this oh-so-cute costume for her. She also made adorable Wubbzy and Widget stuffed buddies to go trick-or-treating with her. They are so adorable and clearly Joy truly loves them. Thanks for the photos gals! - Carrie November 17, 2008 - Joy is Crazy for Daizy!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3037808287/ November 17, 2008 - Joy is Crazy for Daizy! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3038645836/ November 18, 2008 - An Army of Disco Dancing Wubbzies! We love Disco Dancing Wubbzy, especially when we have a lot of them around the office! I set them up on my desk the other day and had to take a picture. It is good to work with Wubbzy. ; ) -Angie November 18, 2008 - An Army of Disco Dancing Wubbzies!.png November 18, 2008 - A Lotta Piñata! Check out this awesome piñata! Little Andrew just turned one and had a Wubbzy party! His Aunt Veronica made this adorable piñata just for him, and he also had a Wubbzy & Friends cake. That is one big piñata and I'd love to have been there for all of the goodies that came out! I hope you had a great first birthday, Andrew, and thanks for the photos. - Carrie November 18, 2008 - A Lotta Piñata!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3037807745/ November 18, 2008 - A Lotta Piñata! 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/3038645690/ November 24, 2008 - Flickr Find! I found this great Wubbzy 'n' Fleegle homemade plush set on Flickr, today. User lizduong made these two buddies out of fleece as a gift for a little one. They are so adorable! Great job - Carrie November 24, 2008 - Flickr Find!.png|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/lizzied/3052537551/in/photostream November 26, 2008 - All Things Fall It's Thanksgiving day here in the states which means it's fall's last hurrah. I thought it might be a good time to post some very cool pictures from the "March of the Pumpkins" episode. I can never believe how creative our staff of artists get on this show. I think my favorite is definitely the Pumpkin King, but I also love his little candy-corn horse!! What's yours? - Carrie November 26, 2008 - All Things Fall.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999678474/ November 26, 2008 - All Things Fall 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2998840197/ November 26, 2008 - All Things Fall 3.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2998840131/ November 26, 2008 - All Things Fall 4.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2998840155/ November 27, 2008 - More Fall Fun One last batch of fall art... These are background paintings for the Pumpkin festival. - Carrie November 27, 2008 - More Fall Fun.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999678666/ November 27, 2008 - More Fall Fun 2.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999678608/ November 27, 2008 - More Fall Fun 3.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2998840335/ November 27, 2008 - More Fall Fun 4.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2999678730/ Category:The Wubblog Category:2008